Eye for an eye, son for a son
by evincis
Summary: Set during 'Nine Lives'. Tony is going through Ziva's stuff and find out why she wants to go to Israel. He discovers something that will change their lives for ever. In the same time Eli David discovers the truth about Ari. TIVA. One shot. Please Review


**AN/ This is set during 'Nine Lives'. There is an explanation to why Ziva wanted so much to go to Israel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but AJ. Don't publish without my permission.**

**AN EYE FOR AN EYE, A SON FOR A SON**

Tony was searching Ziva's desk. He wanted to find anything that would explain why Ziva was going to Israel. He didn't find anything until he saw a picture. It was a photograph of Ziva, a little baby in her hands. Tony was shocked. Ziva had a kid? No. It must a niece or a nephew. That wasn't possible. Her sister had died at the age of 16 and Gibbs had killed her brother Ari more than 2 years ago. This kid looked no older than 1 month old and this picture was most probably taken this summer. This baby has to be hers. So she was pregnant when she left in the summer. That meant that… No. It could not be true. They stopped seeing each other after the investigation on La Grenouille's murder. He looked closer at the photograph: the same nose, the same smile, the same eyes. There was no doubt that this was a DiNozzo.

McGee entered the squad room. Tony quickly left the picture where he found it and returned to his desk.

"What are you doing, Tony? Ziva won't be happy when she sees you doing this."

"And what am I doing, that I'm not supposed to be doing?" Tony asked.

"Running through her stuff." McGee said.

"I'm just looking for the crime scene sketches." Tony lied making sure to hide the picture.

"I have them." McGee said, not believing them.

"Give them to me. I want to check something."

"Sure."

*

* *

_Later that day_

"Ziva." Tony spoke. "I need to talk to you."

"I can't, Tony. I have something important to do."

"Like arranging you flight to Israel?" Tony asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She answered angrily

"Why do you want to go there so much? You left something there? Or someone?" Tony wanted to know.

""I don't understand why it should be any of your business." Ziva said as Tony walked to her desk taking the picture of her and the baby. "Tony what are you doing?"

"Who is this?"

"None of your business." She was stressed.

"I don't think so."

"Stop thinking, DiNozzo." Gibbs entered the bureau section slapping him on the back of the head.

"That wasn't nice, boss." Tony said.

"I'm not nice, Tony." Gibbs shouted. He was very angry. "Ziva, with me. Your father has requested to talk to you."

"What does he want?" Ziva suddenly become very pale.

"You."

"What?" Tony didn't get it.

"No. Gibbs. He will take AJ from me. I can't allow this to happen. Please help me." Ziva was almost crying. "He will be done with the hospital this week. My father and Michael will use him to keep me in Mossad."

"Who is AJ?" Tony asked already guessing the answer.

"Your son." Gibbs said turning to Ziva. "We will help you through this."

"Were you going to tell me?" Tony asked. "You mentioned a hospital."

"He was born too early. My father needed me for the mission in Morocco and had me deliver in the end of the sixth month of pregnancy. AJ was very week. He had to stay in the hospital. He is discharged later this week. That's why I'm going to Tel Aviv." Ziva explained.

"Why did you have to go through this alone? You should have told me. I would have been there for you. I told you that I loved you before we broke up. I never told you that I'm sorry about what I said back then. I am sorry. I should have said it earlier." Tony said. "Whatever happens, we will go trough it again."

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva said. Just then Cynthia appeared on the balcony.

"Agent Gibbs, Officer David, Deputy Director David is getting impatient."

"We're coming, Cynthia." Tony said as he put his hand around Ziva's shoulders.

_MTAC_

"Shalom, papa." Ziva said as the team followed her in MTAC. "How is AJ?"

"Better. They are discharging him tomorrow."

"Good. I will be there." Ziva said.

"There is no need for that." A young man approached. "Unless you want to die."

"Step aside, Michael. This is between my father and me. My flight leaves in 10 hours. We already discussed is, papa."

"Yes. But I didn't know what you did to your brother."

Ziva shivered. Gibbs moved to her and held her hand. Everybody in the team stared at her.

"I had no choice. He was about to kill an innocent man."

"So you forgot that he was your brother and murdered him?"

"He was no longer the boy we both knew He was a monster."

"I do not care." Eli was shouting. "He was my son."

"You remember that now? After you transformed him into a feeling less creature?"

"Do not try to defend yourself. Because of you I don't have any more children. After Tali died I had you and Ari. You killed him and you are no longer my daughter. You will not see your son again. You will feel the pain I feel. An eye for an eye, a son for a son."

"What are you going to do to him?" Ziva was on her knees crying. Tony came to her and tried to comfort her.

"We haven't decided yet." Michael said. "We might kill him now or force him to join Mossad and then send him on a suicide mission when he is ready."

With that the line went dead.

"Nooo." Ziva cried in Tony's arms. He was crying, too.

"Is that a father?" Abby asked.

"NO." Maybe said. "That's a monster.

"She chose a good name." Ducky said.

"Uh?" McGee didn't get it.

"AJ, Timmy." Abby explained. "Anthony Jethro."

"Right."

"Gibbs, what are we going to do?" Abby asked.

Suddenly Tony got up.

"Get my son here." He said. "McGee, book a flight to Tel Aviv. The first you find. I'll fly in a dog cage if I need, but I need to be there before AJ is discharged."

"On it."

"Tony, no." Ziva said. "We will get killed if we go."

"That's why I'm going alone. You stay here, safe. I'll get our baby before your father and his jerk get to the hospital. Then we will go to the US Embassy. They can't hurt us there."

"He will accuse you of kidnapping an Israeli citizen." Ziva said. "You will be arrested and killed."

"AJ is my son. He is an American citizen, too. Even your father wouldn't take the risk of jeopardizing the relations between the US and Israel by forcing me to accuse him of taking hostage of the son of a federal agent."

"He wouldn't. But accidents happen." Ziva looked him with eyes full of fear. "Planes crash, bombs go off every day in Israel."

"Don't worry sweetcheeks. I'll die if I have to, but you and AJ are going to be fine. I love you, Zi" he said hugging her."

"I love you too. That's why I'm coming. Don't try to stop me. You need me, you know that."

McGee entered MTAC.

""Tony, your flight leaves in two hours."

"Thanks, McGoo."

"Gibbs insisted on coming."

"Let's go." Ziva said

*

* *

_Tel Aviv_

"Hello, Ziva."

"Michael?"

"We thought that you would come here. We are monitoring the airport since we talked."

"Get out of my way." Gibbs tried to push him.

"Easy, agent gibbs. The airport is surrounded by Mossad. You won't get out of here alive if you run. I'd gladly kill you but the Director doesn't want to complicate the relations between our countries more than they already are. Follow me."

*

* *

_Mossad HQ_

"AJ!" Ziva ran to her son as soon as she saw him in her father's office.

"Stop where you are." Eli's voice said. "Or you will never see him again. Why are you here?"

"To collect my child." Ziva said.

"No."

"You will not stop me from taking this kid from here. I'm a federal agent and it is my job to give him to his parents. He is an American citizen." Gibbs said.

"It has not been proved yet. Run tests if you want. They will show that he is the son of one of my agents, Michael for example and that my daughter is a whore"

"How dare you talk this way about you daugh…" Gibbs started but Tony, who had been silent until now, interrupted him.

""Boss, Ziva and you, Michael, or whatever you name is, quit the room. Let me talk to the Director alone."

"Tony…" Ziva tried to stop him but he put a finger on her lips.

"Shhh, sweetcheeks. It's going to be alright. I promise you that soon you, me and little one over there will be playing at home." He kissed her lips then her forehead. "But now you need to let me talk to the Director: a father to a father."

"Come on, Ziva. He know what he is doing." Gibbs said.

"Whatever you might hear, do not enter." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded and led Ziva out of the office. Eli signed to Michael who also quit.

*

* *

_A few hours later_

No sound exited the room. Ziva and Gibbs started to worry. Suddenly they heard a baby cry. Ziva was thinking the worst. Her father was capable of anything. What if AJ had seen his father killed in from of his eyes? Suddenly the cry stopped. Was her baby still alive? She couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm going in." Ziva said heading to the room.

"No. You heard DiNozzo." Gibbs tried to stop her.

"Gibbs, I can't wait any longer" She insisted when the door opened.

Tony came, AJ curled in his arms.

"I'm not an expert but I think that he's hungry and need his diaper changed." HE said with a big smile.

"AJ!" Ziva ran to them and picked her son.

"What does that mean?" Michael asked.

"That my grandson is going to America with his parents."

"What? Are you forgiving her for killing you son?"

"I killed Ari when I sent him in Hamas and had his mother killed. I turned him into a monster. He killed innocent people. He was playing with their lives. I was playing with this child's life in a way I didn't have the right to. Thank you, young man, for opening my eyes."

"Thank you, papa." Ziva said kissing his cheek.

"Do not thank me but, agent DiNozzo." Eli smiled. "He asked me your hand. I am living you to decide. If you want to marry him, you have my blessing."

"Thank you, papa. And my answer is "yes", Tony." Ziva said.

"Boss, do we have you blessing?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Gibbs smiled.

"What about me?" Michael was furious. "You promised me that I would marry Ziva. I had to raise this boy to be a trained assassin."

"That is enough, Michael. I changed my mind. She is the only child I have left and she deserves to be happy. She will choose her life. And I never wanted AJ to be killer."

"Thank you, sir." Tony said.

"No thank, you." Eli said." I haven't seen her that happy for a long time.

"She has a beautiful smile." Tony said.

"She does."

THE END

**AN/ There it is. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it out of character? Please let me know what you thought by leaving me a little review. It doesn't take much time. I feel sad when you don't review. Please do it.**


End file.
